The display of three-dimensional (3D) models includes technical areas involving navigation and interaction with the models. 3D models can be presented on a display as a 3D-representation. A Point of Interest (POI) is a designation applied to an area of interest for a 3D-representation of an item. It can be presented as a label, icon or any object on the surface of the 3D-representation for the item at the associated area of interest. POIs can be anchored to the 3D-representation. There is a need to improve the navigation and interaction of 3D-representations including POIs.